


Confess now or forever be silent - NoMin

by aokilovesjaehyun



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, Other, Soft NCT Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokilovesjaehyun/pseuds/aokilovesjaehyun
Summary: Jaemin is always calm and collected. But when he found out that Jeno will confess to the girl he loves he can't sleep that night.He loves Jeno , but he knew it was forbidden because aside from being a male. He knew the company will not allow their relationship because of their work.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: nomin





	Confess now or forever be silent - NoMin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first ever NOMIN fanfiction! I hope you guys will enjoy!

Jaemin is always calm and collected. But when he found out that Jeno will confess to the girl he loves he can't sleep that night.

He loves Jeno , but he knew it was forbidden because aside from being a male. He knew the company will not allow their relationship because of their work.

.......

The day before he found out about the confession.

"Nana, I have this girl I really like and I want to confess to her. Can you help me?" - Jeno whispered to Nana while sitting next to Jaemin. 

Jaemin can feel the wet skin of Jeno touching his skin. He felt the heat coming from Jeno's body and he knew he needed to move away.

Jaemin stood up. Looked at Jeno and replied with his fake smile.

"You ask for her to come to a sweet place and tell her how you feel. If she loves you back then good. If not move on. Face your feelings the sooner the better or the moment will pass by."

Jaemin turned his back, missing the part when Jeno's face was stiffened and sad.

"He didn't even feel anything when I said that, as if it doesn't bother him if I have someone else. When will you ever look at me in the eye again and see how much I love you!" - Jeno was heartbroken , he knew that testing if Jaemin will be jealous is not a good strategy but he can't think of any other method to confess.

.......

Confession Day

"Jaemin Hyung! Can you please go with me today to the shop where you bought your game gear?" - Jisung looked down at Jaemin as they were both awake still lying on their bunk beds.

"Oh, sure baby !" - Jaemin replied.

Maybe not seeing the scene on how Jeno prepares for his confession is the best way. 

Jaemin and Jisung asked for their manager's permission to go out. The manager said it's ok as long as they got back in time for their vocal lesson.

They went to the shop and after their purchase, Jisung asked Jaemin to eat for lunch.

Jaemin agreed and when they were inside the restaurant he saw Jeno wearing a semi formal clothes. He us stunningly handsome and beautiful. 

"Oh! Is it here? Are you confessing here?" Jaemin asked.

"Yes, I asked her friend to bring her here. " Jeno looked Jaemin in the eyes meaningfully.

"Then I guess we need to move to another place, I want you to be comfortable. Hahahha we might tease you." Jaemin wants to get out of the place as fast as he can. He turned his back hurriedly. But Jeno replied in a louder voice enough for him to hear.

"Actually, her friend left already. And it's not a her, it's a him. The one I love." Jeno said.

Jaemin's feet froze. He felt Jeno's breath on his nape as Jeno approached him. Jeno held his arms and turned him up to look at Jeno's piercing gaze.

"What do you mean?" Jaemin asked.

"The one you love and want to confess was me?"

"Yes! I don't want to waste any second of us being together and not facing each other's love." " I knew you love me when you confessed to me on the day you were drunked. It was also the night when I told you I am going to confess with the one I love."

" You drank too much that night, and you confessed how much you hated me. I was confused why would you hate me when you always treat me special. But then I realized, the Jaemin I knew will never hate anyone unless he is jealous. You never get angry for any mischievous things I do. You only get angry whenever I choose other members before you." 

"I don't...." Jeno kissed Jaemin even before he finished talking back.

Jaemin's tears ran down his cheeks. Jeno felt the tears and stopped kissing Jaemin.

"Why are you crying Nana?"

" I love you damn it" "I love you so much that I am so afraid of letting you know! But, I needed to get drunked to confess how I feel before I lose you." - Jaemin replied while clinging unto the arms of Jeno.

Jeno wrapped Nana's arms around his neck.

"I love you Nana, I have always do. The moment we met in our audition. You took my heart then. Your sweet smile captured me."

Jaemin was shocked on how long Jeno has been loving him.

"Really? You have loved me since then?"

Jaemin touched Jeno's cheeks endearingly.

"Yes! "

"You mean, you kept on pestering me because you liked me?!?!?"

"Uh?" Jeno's signature unknowingly gesture.

"You stole my first kiss!" Jaemin said.

"Nope, you stole mine first. When you were drunked you kissed me! Not to mention that one kiss on the cheeks you stole from me when we were in the plane!"

Jaemin smiled. "I thought that was a dream. When did you planned all of this?"

Jeno hugged him and whispered. " I planned this right after I asked you that I will confess to the one I love." 

"I love you Na Jaemin. I love you so much that I am jealous of anyone you look at apart from me. I love you so much that I can't stop myself from caressing you even at the sight of so many fans. I love you so much, that I can't wait for us to be together after our work. I love you because you are mine. My Na Jae Min."

"And I love you because you are mine as well." Jaemin kissed Jeno. He has a lifetime to talk how much he loves Jeno. But the moment calls for a sweet and long loving kiss.

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please do leave a comment if you want me to continue writing! And please forgive my English :( been rusty for years of not writing. Please follow me on IG @aokiazumi08 and TW @aokiazumi08.


End file.
